Modern vehicles have a so-called module pot arranged in the fuel tank. The module pot contains a fuel pump for supplying fuel to the engine, and at the same time, the module pot forms a fuel reservoir that is separate from the surrounding interior space of the fuel tank and holds a certain reserve volume of fuel, so that sloshing movements in the remaining tank volume, for example, do not result in an interruption in fuel supply to the fuel pump. However, during operation of a motor vehicle, the exceptional case may occur that, because of a low fuel level and persistent lateral acceleration of the vehicle at the same time, the fuel inside the tank runs dry to the suction jet pump delivering fuel to the module pot, and therefore, there is also the risk of the fuel pump running dry, which could result in engine failure or damage to the fuel pump. Although it would be possible to use a module pot having a larger volume, this would have the disadvantage that the manufacturing method for the fuel tank would have to be altered because a larger module pot would not fit through the standardized tank opening for insertion of the module pot.